Do You Trust Me?
by Jess-The-Vampire
Summary: (Gumceline) There's a party in Ooo, and Marcy is left in the corner. Will Bubba find a way to keep her company?


Marceline stood in her regular corner of the ballroom, regular, meaning that it's where she always stood.

Every celebration, every event

She didn't know why she was just expecting somebody to just walk up and ask her to dance, but nobody seemed to care that she was alone and bored.

Bonnie kept her in the dust, talking to royalty and being asked to dance by more 'eligible' bachelors.

Finn HAD a date, not that there was any chance of him asking her to dance anyway.

It was boring, lame, every stinking moment of it. She only came to these stupid parties just to keep her friends happy, wearing some lame party dress and some uncomfortable shoes.

She could've been out there, performing or scaring the living daylights out of the candy citizens, but no, this is where she had to be.

She almost considered ditching this party right now, but there were guards everywhere, bonnibel would notice.

She spotted her friend, surrounded by suitors and enjoying herself very much.

Why couldn't she get something like that?

She was a vampire, so WHAT? Does having fangs now make you unattractive?

Why was everyone ignoring her?

She hissed, angered by how pathetic she looked. 

"Ugh that's it, i'm outta here"

She floated off, heading to the exit, when someone grabbed her wrist.

She turned around, grabbing the perpetrator by his shirt and pinning him against the wall.

"WHAT DO YOU THINK YO-"

She stopped.

It was Prince Gumball.

She let him drop back to the floor, he looked scared.

"Bubba I- I'm sorry, are you okay?"

He wanted to leave, get out of here, but she seemed to feel bad and he didn't want her feeling worse.

'Uh- yeah I'm fine, I was just trying to see if you wanted to dance, or something..."

She looked shocked.

"I mean, you looked kinda upset and I thought maybe I could keep you company, for the night?"

"What do you mean? like a date?"

He stuttered, feeling red. " Well I- it wasn't my intention, but uh-"

The vampire smirked at his obvious nervous gestures, it was adorable.

Finally, something entertaining to do.

She flicked her tongue at him, poking his chest.

"Marcy, hey! Cut that out!"

"Awwww, c'mon bubby. Don't you want to go have some fun?" She mocked.

"Depends on what your idea of 'fun' is.." He said, annoyed.

"Well, you said you wanted to dance..." She took him by the arms, "So let's dance"

She dragged him onto the floor, he held onto her as she floated into the air. He clutched onto her for safety

"Marceline, this isn't what I meant!"

She snickered, and floated till she hit the ground. "awwww c'mon, that was fun..."

Gumball took a few breaths, trying to calm himself down.

"Maybe for you, but not so much for me...I could've fallen."

"Bubba...I would've saved ya. Plus we were only up a few feet."

"Marceline, I came here in order to help you, to hang out. I didn't want to be subject to all your pranks.."

"Fine...what do **_you_** want to do then?"

He took her hand, while the other held her waist. "Well, for starters, I'm going to show you how to...properly...dance"

She gave him a look, their fingers intertwined.

"I already know how to dance bubba..." She grumbled

"Not from my perspective..."

He playfully dipped her, spun her, and swayed with her.

She kept trying to step on his toes. He was doing this to mess with her, and she wasn't gonna let him have it.

He gave her an irritated look, In which she replied with a satisfied grin.

"Hey, you asked for it bubby. "

"I asked for a dance, **_this_** isn't a dance if you keep trying to resist."

"Dude, I'm not graceful. _**This**_ is WAY more fun anyway" She flicked out her tongue, teasing him.

"Glad you think so..."

"Glad you know so..."

After the song ended, bubba wanted to leave, he was getting no where with Marcy and was done trying.

But Marceline stopped him before he left.

"Hey gummy-butt!"

"Yes?"

"Where you going?"

"Why do you care?" He felt cold, but Marceline was using up his patience.

"Because I was wondering if you wanted to keep me company? You know, hang out for awhile?"

His eyes grew wide, "Why do you want my company?"

"Well..." She scratched the back of her head, "I just thought, since your the only one who wanted to talk to me..."

"That we could hang out?" Gumball hesitated, partly because he knew Marceline, and he knew what she could be capable of. And partly because he actually WANTED to go with her, but wasn't sure if this was a trick or not.

"I- I don't know Marcy...what exactly did you have in mind?" 

She placed a hand on his face, tracing it's curves and causing him to blush immensely.

She was doing this on purpose, and he knew it. Purposely trying to make blush and be embarrassed in such a way for her amusement.

"Well...how about we ditch these losers and find a place to hang?"

Bubba wasn't sure if she meant a place to have fun, or if she really wanted to 'hang' with him.

"Marceline, th-that's rude! I mean, I-I can't just abandon all my friends..."

Marceline looked disappointed, "Like they all abandoned me? Party after party?"

She frowned, " Wow bubba...and I thought we had something special going on.."

She let go of his face, and angrily exited the castle.

He huffed, glad she wasn't pestering him anymore, but he couldn't help but feel bad that he had practically chased her away.

Biting his lip, he followed her outside.

Luckily she hadn't gone to far, she was in the garden, eating the red from the roses.

"Hey uh Marcy?"

"Go away bubba, leave me alone, just like everybody else..."

"Marcy...I didn't mean it, I just-"

"You just can't tolerate me, I've heard this all before bubba..." She growled at him, " I'm leaving...this party's lame anyway."

"Where are you going?" He asked

"I don't know, probably home.."

He scratched the back of his head, "May I tag along?"

She raised an eyebrow, "Why? Don't you have precious 'friends' to hang out with?"

"Well, you are one of my friends, and I'd hate to see you so alone and sad.."

"On NOW your fine with hanging out with me?! Just because I look like some sad puppy?! I guess I'm not as much of a burden as you thought..." She snarled, she was getting sick of this. "What do you want from me bubba?!"

He gazed to the ground, what DID he want? Here he was, asking to accompany her after she pretty much left him in the dust.

"I-I don't know..." He said truthfully, "I- don't know what I want..."

Marceline seemed surprised by his response, "You don't know...? I thought princes always got what they wanted?"

"I guess I'm not like most princes then..."

"I guess your not".

The awkward silence between them began to grow.

Marceline bit her lip, she knew she outta get out of here, but he seemed genuinely sorry and anxious to patch it up.

She flicked him on the forehead, a sign of revenge. She snickered, "Alright gummy, I'll let you tag along, ** _If_** you can keep up with me..."

She floated upwards, towards the sky. She looked down at him, mocking him.

"Sorry you can't fly gummy, guess you can't tag with me after all..."

She held out her hand to him, "Unless...you want me to carry you?"

"Uhhhhh.."

Being carried by a women wasn't odd for him, after all, fionna had done it glob knows how many times. It was more of the matter that **_Marceline_** was carrying him, and she could be very unpredictable.

"You sure that's safe?" He said, nervously. " I mean, what if I'd fall?"

"Pffffffffttt, c'mon bubba, you know I'd catch you!" She said, leaning closer to him.

Gumball gave her a skeptical look, "Really?"

"Really." Her hand grabbed his and she pulled him onto her.

"Yea-ARRGGHH!" On impulse, he grabbed her waist and clung tight to her.

She smirked, "Awwww, you scared bubbs?" She floated a little higher, far off the ground. "You can hold on a little tighter if you want, then you won't fall"

The prince's eyes were closed, he refused to open them, there was no telling of how high they were. right now. He felt wind blow in his face, and wisps of Marceline's long raven hair brushing against him.

They felt soft...

Marceline grinned at the prince's obvious fear, he clung to her desperately, face pressed into her shoulder.

"C'mon bubs, open your eyes, your missing the sights!" She pinched his back, trying to get his attention.

Bubba cracked open one of his eyes, he relaxed in Marceline's arms as he took a look at the sights below them.

"Oh wow..."

The candy kingdom seemed small from up here, but the color and the glistening sky, it was beautiful.

He then looked up to Marceline, the moonlight was reflecting itself off of her pale skin, her dress was flowing.

She looked beautiful.

"Hey, gummy, why you so red?" She too, was blushing under the princes gaze.

"I'm not red, it's just- I'm the color pink! I look this way all the time!" He stammered frantically.

"Suuuurrreeee gummy" She teased, she moved their faces closer together. "Enjoying the view?"

He took his gaze off of the vampire and looked back at the ground underneath them.

"Do you see _**everything**_ like this?"

"Well yeah, I fly all the time so..."

"It's beautiful up here.." He didn't want to embarrass himself again by looking up at her, so he kept his gaze on the ground, not that he minded.

Marceline, however, wanted him to go back to being embarrassed and nervous.

"Y'know gummy, it's almost like we're dancing up here..." To make a point, she lightly scratched his back.

Gumball then remembered he was holding onto her waist for support. "Oh...um...yeah"

She stopped in mid-air, letting the moment sink in. Her head leaned in to rest on his shoulder before whispering into his ear, "Are you **_scared_** gummy?"

"U-uh...no" he stuttered.

She thought for a moment, then she asked, "Do you trust me?"

"Marcy, what are yo-"

"Do you **_trust_** me?" She said again, she wanted an answer.

Bubba looked at her, what was she planning? Why did she want to know this?

He took a deep breath.

"I do..."

The next thing he felt was falling...DOWN...down into darkness.

Then a pair of hands grabbed him. Marceline was holding him, bridal style.

"Marceline!" He held her tightly, "Why...why did you do that!? Y-you scared me half to death..."

He was trembling in her arms...

She comforted him, "It's a trust exercise. I caught you...just like I said I would..."

She gave him a sincere smile, it was (Almost) innocent. "I'd never hurt you gummy, you fall...I catch you."

"PUT ME DOWN!" She didn't mean to sound so rude about it, but he'd had enough.

"Alright alright..." She said, maybe she **_had_** taken it too far. She was only trying to mess with him, have some fun, but it was pretty obvious he was no longer enjoying this evening together.

She set him down on the castle roof, he immediately hugged his legs close to his chest.

She sat down next to him.

"Hey...bubbs...you okay?" She said, rather gently.

"Why did you do that?!" He said, he was still shaking from head to toe. "I-I could've died!"

"I'm sorry bubba, I was just trying to have some fun..."

"Well your 'fun' was dangerous..."

"Yeah but..." She bit her lip, "You've gotten involved in a lot of dangerous situations yourself, right?"

"Well, yes but...that wasn't on **_purpose_** "

Marceline huffed, "Lemme guess...your angry with me, and you don't want to be in my company anymore." She sighed, geez, make ONE little mistake and it blows up in your face.

Gumball's eyes widened, "I-I never said that..."

"No, but I know your thinking about it..."

"Marcy..." He placed a hand on her shoulder, "I'm not angry with you, y-you just gave me a fright and I overreacted."

He felt bad, he's been way worse to her than she's been to him all night.

"Listen...hey, flying with you was...nice." He blushed at the thought of her reflecting beauty in the moonlight. "When I fly with Marshall...he usually dangles me.."

He was trying to liven up the mood, it was still dark out and the stars blinked bright above them.

Marceline gave a light chuckle, " Heh...well at least it's nice to know I'm pleasant to fly with."

They both sat still, looking up at the stars above them.

"It's pretty out tonight..."

"Yeah, it is..."

She scooted closer to him

"Hey um...thanks...for keeping me company tonight." She rested her head on her knees, "I know I was kinda a jerk...guess I'm just upset everyone abandoned me tonight..."

He smiled, "It's okay, I overreacted, it was wrong of me. I enjoyed spending tonight with you, it's not like I do much at thee occasions anyway..."

Marceline looked surprised, "But...your a PRINCE! Don't you have royal biz to do?"

"Normally...no, I DO talk to my friends but otherwise i'm usually alone at these occasions. Guess not a lot of people are interested in talking to me..."

"I kinda like talking to ya." She used a hand to playfully ruffle the gooey strands of his hair, "your entertaining..."

He batted her hand away just as playfully. " And YOUR a dork."

"Nah bubby, I'm just a loser cause none of these weirdoes are into me."

He carefully lifted her chin. "Marcy, your a lovely being, you just haven't found the right 'weirdo' yet- And hey, neither have I! We're both just a pair of sad misfits..."

She gave him a goofy grin, it's been awhile since someone's spoke to her like a person. But that wasn't gonna stop her from having some more 'fun' with him.

His hand was still grasping her chin, and she made the effort to place own hand atop his. Then she leaned her face close, almost if she was about to kiss him.

Gumball turned red and backed away.

"Um, well this has been nice..." He started.

"But we both gotta go..." She finished, "Alright fine"

She stood up, once again holding her hand out to him. "Want to fly? Hear it's better than dropping down and becoming a permanent gum stain on the pavement."

"Depends, will I have to worry about falling again?"

She smirked, "afraid you'll just have to trust me again..."

Bubba hesitated before taking her hand, "At least I'll have you to catch me when I fall."

He held onto her waist tightly, trying not to hurt her.

"Hey, uh Marceline?"

"Hmm?"

"We don't have to back TOO soon, do we? I have some extra time...if you want..."

She grinned before floating upward with him, off to who knows where.


End file.
